The Selection: SYOC
by Demigod-Gallagher-Selected
Summary: Prince Zachary Schreave has come of age and is in need of a wife! 35 girls have been chosen. They have been sent to the palace to start the Selection. Who will win? Who will Prince Zachary choose? Read and find out the drama and the heartache of the Selection. SYOC HAS CLOSED!
1. Template for SYOC

Zachary Schreave has come of age and is in need of a wife! One lucky woman will become the Queen of Illeá and the wife of Prince Zachary. Women between the ages of 15-19 (since Mason is currently 20) will be entered in the Selection. 35 women will be chosen to live in the palace and compete for Prince Zachary's heart. Will you be the next Queen?

First Name:

Last Name:

Nickname (optional):

Age:

Providence:

Caste:

Occupation:

Appearance:

Personality:

Family:

Anything Else:

What would Illeá be like if you where Queen?


	2. AN

**A/N Hey Everyone! So I know that some of you have posted their characters on reviews or PM me and I want to thank you! Please keep on posting character and feel free to make more than one! I would also appreciate if you made more than one character make them like the exact opposite, or mean because then there is more of a variety or DRAMA and I love DRAMA! Also I am posting my own character but that doesn't mean that she would be the one to win.**

**Also this story will be in the POV of Prince Zachary or part of his family. This first few REAL chapters will be of who the children are you will be meeting them. So please enjoy and the chapters will go up today or tomorrow! I know lots of people hat AN chapters so sorry and I will try and update as soon as possible! Thanks to all my loyal followers! **

**I also want to thank **_Ibelieveinprincesses _**for being the first one to make a character so THANKS! Also I thank the 4 people who have submitted a character!**


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N So hey everyone! I wanted to start this chapter by meeting all of the Schreave family and how they came to be. So I am starting with the oldest (Zachary) and going from then to the Selection, time lapsing through the years between children (there will be more than 1)**

**Disclaimer! I do not own **_**The Selection **_**series**

**America's POV**

I smiled at the little bundle in my arms and rocked it gently back and forth enjoying the warmth of the presence in the blankets. I smiled and thought of all the hardships I had to endure to reach this point of my life.

"America," Maxon started softly, "Your family is here," and he looked at me with his blue eyes filled with happiness and longing as he looked at me then back to the baby in my arms, "but first we need a name," he finished with a nod.

"Lets ask my family, or May to be more exact," I replied never taking my eyes from our beautiful baby boy.

Just then May burst in the room and screamed with delight as she laid eyes on my new baby boy.

"America, he's so pretty," she shrieked again, "what's his name?"

"Well we need help and we decided that you were the only one that could make a name that fits," I said finally ripping my eyes away from the baby.

"Zachary," May said without hesitation, "Zachary John Schreave."

I laughed to myself and thought that only May could be thinking about baby names, as if was the most important thing in the world.

I looked at Maxon with loving eyes and knew that from this day forward our lives would be completely different as we had another human to take care of.

_**4 Years Later**_

Zach shrieked as he ran around my legs, with December close on his tail. Her pudgy legs made it hard for her to run, but she chased him all the same. They raced around the playroom as Maxon and I stood in middle laughing and watching them chase each other.

"They're so cute," Maxon whispered in my ear as he held me close.

"I know," I whispered back, not wanting to interrupt their frivolous game of tag.

Zach had blond hair with brown eyes, he was the exact replica of Maxon, and he was always making a mess. Either breaking vases or knocking over tables or bookshelves Zach was like a tornado of trouble waiting to hit. December on the other hand had strawberry blond hair with blue-green eyes that shimmered and sparkled as she ran around or played with Zach.

December also loves to get into trouble with Zach and they always create mischief together. With Zach 4 and December 2 and another on the way our lives where always going to be filled with troubles of Zach and December. Just then Zach ran over December's castle of blocks.

"MAMA!" December screamed, "Zachy broke my castle!"

Maxon and I looked at each other and burst into laughter.

_**2 Years Later**_

"… happy birthday to Zach! Happy birthday to you!" We all finished as Zach blew out his candles.

"Mommy! Daddy! I'm 6!" shrieked Zach as he jumped for joy.

"Yes, you are Zach," Maxon said getting all serious, "now 6 year olds have some very important duties."

"Yes, Daddy?" Zach asked confused, "What are my duties?"

Just then December and Amber burst into hysterical laughter. "You said duty," December said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Ya!" Amber shrieked hiccupping from the laughter.

"As I was saying," Maxon said giving the girls the evil eye, making them laugh even harder and even I, after trying to keep a straight face, let out a few giggles, "your _job_ now Zach is to help me and," Maxon stopped for a dramatic pause "Use two hands instead of one!" he finished tickling Zach.

"Not funny Daddy," Zach said not amused.

"Oh come on, Zach!" I said, "Your father is just trying to be funny!"

"Can we just eat cake?" Zach asked not wanting to listen to me and my _boring_ logic.

"Well someone is hungry," I said.

"CAKE! CAKE! CAKE!" all three kids yelled.

"Enough!" Maxon yelled.

The kids looked anything _but _sorry as they apologized to Maxon and me.

"Okay so we can not eat with our hands. So…" Maxon started. Then Zach started eating, but not with his hands. No Zachary John Schreave, the crown prince of Illea, stuck his face in the cake and started eating that way, no fork, no knife and _definitely_ no spoon.

Maxon and I looked at him dumbfounded as the girls liked that idea and also started eating their cake with their face. Maxon and I looked at each other and burst into laughter as the children kept eating their cake. Maxon snapped a picture before it was too late.

Bridget, our head maid, came into the dining room with forks and knives and started, "um…"

"No worries," I said laughing, "the children have found an _alternative_ for the dilemma of no utensils."

Bridget looked shocked. I mean she looked at Maxon and me like she had just seen a 7-legged dog, surprised with a hint of laughter in her eyes. She slowly turned around and made her way out of the dining room.

Maxon and I where laughing hysterically as the children looked up at us, "What?" December demanded, being the outspoken she was usually the first to speak.

"Oh nothing," I said as I wiped icing off of Amber's nose.

**A/N WOW two chapters in one day! Hoped you liked that as much as I liked writing it and learned a little about the Schreave family! They are hilarious and I loved writing about little Amber, December, and Zach. There will be an actual Selection but first I need enough girls and want you to meet the children of America and Maxon.**

**Oh and the full names and the appearances of the children are:**

**Zachary John Schreave**

**Light blonde hair with brown eyes. He is the oldest of the children and the crown prince of Illea, meaning that he will one day rule Illea. he is the exact replica of Maxon.**

**December Singer Schreave (having both names of the family!)**

**December has Strawberry blonde hair with blue-green eyes. She is 2 years younger than Zach and 2 years older than Amber.**

**Amberly Vivien Schreave (otherwise know as Amber)**

**Amber has Fiery read hair with blue eyes. She is 2 years younger than December and 4 years younger than Zach.**


	4. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry this is so late! I accidently forgot to save and it deleted it so I had to re-write it. Also I need more people… SO PLEASE SUBMIT! Just because I started writing doesn't mean that I don't need any more people. PLEASE SUBMIT!**

**Here's the start of the story! With the actual Selection… **

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN THE SELECTION! AS MUCH AS I WOULD LOVE TO!**

**December's POV**

I sighed and swirled a piece of my hair on my finger. My maids had given me a makeover to announce the excitement of the Selection. I knew that lots of people would be taking notes on my outfit, but really they should be looking at mom or Amber, who both looked stunning.

Amber gown was gold. It had a sparkly bodice that seemed to perfectly fit her curves and made her look gorgeous. It had a chiffon skirt that flowed out when she turned, Amber turned quite often. It was strapless, a dress I could _never_ pull off, and it complimented her fiery red hair. She wore golden heels and had her hair in a "messy" bun with the baby hairs falling around her face, making her a picture of perfection.

Mother looked fabulous. She wore a deep blue dress, which made her hair and skin pop out. It was simply stunning. It fell to the floor and had a lacey design on the top. Though the dress was simple, mother wore it like it was very important, she accompanied it with a simple diamond necklace and earrings. She wore silver strappy heels and I was jealous that she was able to pull it off. She let her hair loose and it tumbles down her back in waves of red.

My father and brother where both wearing black suits. Zachary had a blue tie on and Father had on a gold tie. They looked really handsome, and in power, just like and King and Prince should be.

But I was the simple on of the bunch. My strawberry blonde hair made it impossible to have colors that match. I had an aqua dress that didn't wash out my features. It went off one shoulder and completely solid, no designs. I wore a pearl necklace and pearl earrings. My hair was in a simple French braid down the back of my back. I looked plain next to my sister and mother, and even plainer next to my father and brother.

"Hey December," Zach whispered, "Are you nervous?"

"No," I replied confidently, "But you should. I mean we are about to see your future wife," I said teasingly.

Zach turned pale, as if he had just realized that he was going to marry one of the girls that where about to appear on the screen.

"Did you just realize this, Zachy," I sang.

"Don't call me that," _Zachy_ said through clenched teeth, "And no. I just am a little nervous."

"That's understandable," Amber said butting into our conversation. Not that I minded. She was my sister. I loved her, no matter how many times she made me look bad.

Leslie instructs us to go into the _Report_ room, yes they still do that, and we as a family followed her as she instructed us too sit. I hate being on the _Report,_ people from all over the country watch and see me, December Schreave, and take notes on what I wear and how I act in front of the cameras. Everything was normal before the cameras came on, Zach was hyperventilating, Amber was fixing her makeup, Mom was handing a paper bag to Zach and smiling knowingly at dad, and dad was, well, looked like he was about to cry and muttering things like, "My little boy is all grown up," or whispering reminders to himself.

"45 seconds until we are on air," said the producer.

Mother came over to me and smoothed out my dress saying, "Are you ready?"

"Of course, I'm not the one getting married," I replied looking down at my feet.

"Yes, but," she started, "support your brother. He's really nervous."

I looked at Zach and sure enough his once cool façade had faded and replaced with a mask of fear for the upcoming announcement.

"Places everyone!" Gavril shouted, "We are on in 5 seconds!"

I hurried to my seat and sat down next to Zach, Dad was in the middle and Mom and Zach fanned out at the sides. I sat next to Zach and Amber sat next to Mom. In no time Gavril was announcing the show and _Report_ was on its way. Dad announced changes in whatever he was talking about. I looked around to see if my family was paying attention, Zach seemed like he was paying attention, but his eyes where glassy so I knew that he was faking. Mom was paying attention, probably making sure dad didn't mess up on anything she wrote for him, and Amber had no care and was staring into space, probably daydreaming or something.

When dad finally finished his announcements, he let Gavril take over with the questions. He asked dad what he thought about seeing another Selection, and any advice for the girls and Zach. Gavril asked mom what she thought to have more girls in the palace and any advice for the girls to win Zach's heart. He asked Amber if she was excited to see more girls in the palace. Finally it was my turn.

"So Princess December," Gavril started, "How do you think Prince Zachary will react to having more girls in the palace than he is used to?"

"I think that Zachary will be nervous at first to pick which ones he wants to go," I started, "Then he will get close with them and find his true love like Mom and Dad did."

"Very poetic, and thank you for letting us get into your head about the Selection," Gavril said flashing his famous smile at the camera, "Now after this we will see the next girls of the Selection."

The camera turned off and we went into a commercial break.

"Ok everyone," Gavril yelled, "we have 3 minutes and 45 seconds before we go back on air. Go and grab something to eat."

My parents went and started to talk to Gavril, Amber, Zach and I got in a semicircle discussing the Selection.

"Oh Zach," Amber giggled, "your going to have to meet your _true love_ today."

"Shut up Amber," Zach spat.

Amber giggled again but shut up, knowing not to mess with Zach. We talked for the next 3 minutes and 30 seconds before going back to our seats and getting ready to go back on air. Gavril announced the _Report_ again and began introducing the Selection and explaining the Selection.

Then the pictures and the names began popping up on the screen. I only remember a few of them and their appearances. Like Ivory Walsh, I remembered her because she had strawberry blonde hair like I did. April Carlson, because I went to one of her swim meets and she was really fast. Kimberly Jennings, I immediately thought she looked really fake with her blonde hair and overly tanned skin. I forgot most of them but I would meet them sooner or later. A lot of 2's but all different backgrounds and jobs.

I looked at Zach and saw him trying to remember all of the girls and their looks. Amber was looking to see if any had "potential" queen material. Father had a small smile on his face and mother looked like she was looking for things that reminded her of her Selection friends. After the Selection choosing we headed back to our rooms.

"Zach," I called, walking while walking with Amber, "Are you nervous now?"

"Nope." He replied, his cool façade put back into place.

I sighed thinking that he will never learn that girls like _some_ emotion.

"He has so much to learn," I said to Amber.

"Yup," Amber replied, "And I intend to teach him how to deal with girls."

I sighed again, Amber's form of teaching usually involves lots of threats. This will be a long Selection.

**A/N Hope you liked this… please review and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE SEND MORE PEOPLE IN! Your reviews make my day!**


	5. Chapter 3

**A/N THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! To all of you who have entered a character! I only need like 5 more! So WOO HOO! Special thanks to **mnbvcxz-xx **for entering not one, not two, not even three, but four MORE characters! You rock and thank you for answering my plea for help! So 5 more people needed, I think we can do it. I also want to thank the guest with the name **Taylor** for correcting me that Maxon's eyes are brown NOT blue as I had originally thought, so that change is happening. **

**Also to all the people that keep with me in this time of getting characters together… So THANK YOU! Love the comments that aren't just about the characters… keep those coming. Also I love constructive criticism, so don't be afraid to tell me! This is an unusually long author's note, most of probably just skipped, not that I blame you. Now with the chapter, I've taken enough time with time with my thank yous…**

**DISCLAIMER I don't own the Selection series… as much as I want to**

* * *

**December's POV (again, I know)**

Zach was pacing and wringing his hands nervously. Amber and I sat on a couch in front of him, playing a game of cards and thinking about the bet that we had to see how long it was before Zach cracked. I won. It took 4 hours.

4 hours was all it took for Zach to be a nervous wreck,

4 hours for Amber to sulk to my room to say that I won the bet.

4 hours for me to get a new camera.

4 and ½ hours for me to realize that Zach was freaking out, and another hour to try and help him relax.

"Ugh Zach!" Amber complained, pulling me out of my daydream, "Stop pacing and pull yourself together. Girls from all over Illea will be here in exactly 29 hours and you are being totally ridiculous."

I sighed, not wanting to hear my siblings argue, again.

"Well excuse me for being nervous," Zach snapped at Amber, "Soon you won't be the prettiest girl in the palace," he said threateningly.

Amber just glared at him but didn't say anything.

"What? No snarky insult? No snappy comment about my _terrible_ fashion sense? Not even a comment about my hair or my disastrous clothing? Or even the thought of me freaking out, far more than I should?" Zach asked in disbelief.

"I will always be the prettiest. I am a princess. But, you have bigger problems to worry about then my 'snarky' remarks," Amber said calmly.

I know Amber. There is no way she is saying that calmly after Zach just insulted her.

"Really?" I scoffed.

"Really," Amber replied confidently.

"What?" Zach asked confused, "The only thing different thing will be here is that there will 35 more girls in the castle, trying to win me, trying to make me fall in love with them…"

"Wow Zach," Amber said sarcastically, "You have this whole Selection figured out."

I stayed quiet during this whole argument, not wanting to be part of it. I stood up and started to leave Zach's room.

"December wait!" Amber called.

"What?" I asked as I slowly turned around, knowing that Amber could attack me at any moment.

"Where are you going?" Amber asked accusingly.

I sighed, "To my room. I can't stand you two arguing anymore!"

Zach laughed, "So the angel sister of the group decides to speak her mind!"

Amber laughed also, their entire argument forgotten, and I scowled at them, which made them laugh even harder.

"Ugh," I groaned and muttered under my breath, "Siblings don't know when to stop."

I stormed out of Zach's room and into my own. I flopped down on my bed, thinking about the days that where ahead. The makeovers, the long dresses, the screams of girls that what my brother, and with all of that I couldn't shake the feeling we where all more nervous than we where letting on. I stood up from my bed and sulked over to the piano bench and sat down.

Mom had made us all learn a musical instrument. I learned the piano, violin, and clarinet. Amber sung and played the flute. Zach played the cello and the trumpet. We all got the caste 5 gifts that where passed down from the original Singers. I got the photography element from dad and I was always taking pictures of anything and arranging them into collages.

So anyway I sat on the piano bench and pulled out the sheet music I had been working on and began to play. I got so engrossed with the music that I didn't realize that Zach had come into my room.

"That's pretty. How long have you been working on it?" Zach asked, seemingly interested.

I let out a tiny scream, "God, Zach, you scared me! And I've been working on it for about a month."

Zach laughed. We where really close, as close as two siblings can be.

"Scoot, I want to sit," Zach complained.

"No," I answered with mock seriousness.

"Yes."

"No."

Then Zach did something unimaginable… he dumped water on me and shoved me off the piano bench.

"Oh. _Zachy_ you will _pay_," I screamed.

Zach yelled sorry and ran away from my room laughing. I decided not to follow him because if I did then I would pay, not make him pay.

I walked into the bathroom and started a bath. Put the scented oils in, like Lila taught me, then when the bath was full I took off my wet clothes and slipped into the bath. I breathed a sigh of relief as the worries of the day and the Selection where washed away with the scented oils and warmth of the water.

After about 20 minutes I got out of the bathtub and grabbed a towel and a robe. I walked back into my room to see that Lila, Phoebe, and Sage where in my room cleaning up the watery mess.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to leave it there, just that Zach scared me, got me wet-," I started.

"Nonsense," Lila, my head maid, said, "Its our job December to clean up after you."

Lila was like a second mother to me. Always making sure I had pretty clothes, able to sleep at night, eating enough, she spoiled me and I didn't mind. Phoebe and Sage where like my second sisters, looking out for me, making sure that I had a shoulder to cry on when needed.

"Thank you, Lila, Phoebe, and Sage. For everything," I said.

"Nonsense," Lila said again, "Now we will get you ready for dinner for there will be cameras in there. Recording the last meal before the Selection."

I was ready for something normal. Ready for dinner with my family. Ready to start the Selection.

"Where do we begin?"

* * *

**A/N Ok so that wraps up another chapter! Like I said before I need 5 more people! PLEASE SUBMIT and REVIEW! I love the reviews! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW please!**

**If you thought this was bad please let me know! I want to make it better if people did not like it! THANKS AGAIN TO EVERYONE WHO SUBMITTED!**


	6. The Selected

**A/N ********Hello everyone! I know I just updated and everyone hates author note chapters but this is needed. THE SELECTION IS CLOSED! PLEASE NO MORE SUBMITTING GIRLS FOR THE SELECTION! Thanks! **

******T****his is the list of all the Selected! If you want to take your person off the list please either review or PM me! Ok so ya! These are only the names and the nicknames! **** Please keep on reading and my next chapter should be up in a few days! Thanks!**

* * *

April Carlson

Genevieve Braun (Vee)

Rebecca Ballo (Becca)

Isabella Loundan (Bella)

Vivien Smoutan (Viv)

Ivory Walsh

Maren Elizabeth Willis (Liz)

Amanda Wade

Macy Culverhouse

Kimberly Jennings (Kimber)

Kendall Carlyle (Ken or Kenny)

Jocelyn Hawke (Jace)

Marcella Devony (Marce)

Mirabelle Williams (Belle)

Bronte Merlott

Estrella Starling (Stella)

Emilia Smith (Em)

Odine Mercy (Didi)

Leslie Summers (Les)

Zoe Clarisse Carbonell (Zoe)

Quin Daniels

Hillary Brandon (Hill)

Noelle Macy Jenner

Taylor Durham

Lily Campbell

Cecilia Lane (Cecy)

Antonia Luce (Toni)

Maeve Geyer

Aria Coller

Aalihya Rosenwood (Lihya)

Amanda Lee (Manda)

Camille Montpelier (Cam)

Victoria Keynes

Carter Mckay (Car)

Natalia Grace Whitney (Nat)


	7. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update, I was out of town so I couldn't get a chapter up! Sorry to everyone that PM me or reviewed to ask when I would next update. I literally got back yesterday and spent the day unpacking and washing clothes. So enough about my life, here is the next chapter! Oh and most of the chapters will be in December's POV.**

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN THE SELECTION! I REALLY DON'T!**

* * *

**December's POV **

The girls came today. As they came in from the crowds they gasped as they looked up in the grand foyer to see a giant crystal chandelier. Amber, Zach, and I where watching their reactions from a small alcove near the foyer.

"Look at that one's reaction," Amber giggled, "She looks like she has never seen crystals."

"That's Marcella Devony, a 7 from Clermont," I replied looking at the stack of headshots in my lap, "she probably never has seen the inside of a palace."

"Well yah, seven much," Amber said rolling her eyes.

"Amber," I scolded, "Just because she is a seven doesn't mean that she hasn't been in the presence of royalty and you are just jealous because she is actually really pretty," and with that I stopped that conversation from going any further.

Amber groaned and continued to look at the competition for Zach's heart. I sighed wondering will anything be better with Amber.

Later that day Amber and I where going to meet the girls of the Selection in the Women's Room. We where dressed in long dresses.

Amber's dress was her signature gold dress. It was more creamy with gold sequins that where scattered around the dress. There were more at the top and less on the bottom. It hugged her curves and complemented her skin tone. She had on a diamond necklace with matching earrings and wore gold strappy heels that had little jewels encrusted on the shoe.

My dress was peachy pink that had an intricate design on the top and was tied with ribbon. The ribbon was silk and had a little flower that made it all work. It reached my toes and swished and swayed while I walked. I wore silver gladiator heels that only came up to my ankle and I had on Pearl earrings and a single strand of pearls along my neck.

I had on my charm bracelet that had an amethyst drop, an emerald drop, a pearl drop, a sapphire drop, and a diamond drop. One drop for each member of my family. I was the pearl, Amber was the diamond, mom was the amethyst, dad was the emerald, and Zach was the sapphire.

We linked arms and entered the Women's Room. The big doors swung open and all the girls stared at us, some awestruck, some stared daggers at us. It was funny to see their reaction as they saw the princesses of Illea walk, the ones closest to the one they where all fighting for, the ones that probably have the most influence over Prince Zachary Schreave.

"Hello ladies of the Selection," Amber announced, "I am Princess Amberly, the one named after the great Queen Amberly-"

"And I am Princess December," I said cutting Amber off from her long rant, "We are glad you are here at the palace."

We then left, without a goodbye, nothing. It kept the girls wondering, wanting them to need to know more about us. We giggle all the way to my room and collapsed on my bed. It was funny to see their faces as they met us and learn what little we had to say.

When we finished our fits of laughter we started to get ready for dinner. We needed to show the girls that we where the people that they don't want to mess with.

Lila did my hair into a low but intricate bun that had baby hairs falling around my face and a silver headband that kept the look together. My makeup was light and natural, showing that I have natural beauty, or that's what Lila said. I wore a dreamy violet blue A-line dress that had jewel accents and it was layered with tulle. The top had a sweetheart neckline and it was strapless. I had a chain with a little pearl on it with my favorite simple pearl earrings (I am really obsessed with pearls) and my charm bracelet. I had on simple silver strappy heels that I could walk in easily and they didn't hurt my feet.

Amber had her hair down in princess curls and had natural makeup, like she was beautiful without even trying, which is completely true. She had on an ivory dress that had gold designs on it. It was strapless also and it had a golden sash that finished it off. She wore a diamond necklace and a matching set of earrings. She had on white ankle strap pumps that where really tall but she walked with ease. Amber looked so pretty that I smiled.

"Are you ready?" Amber asked.

"Yup."

Amber and I walked to the dining room. Our family was already there and we could hear the low chatter of the girls in the room.

"You girls looked absolutely stunning," Dad said smiling.

Mom nodded and smiled.

Just then Silvia came over to us and instructed us to go into the dining room. Amber and I each are on opposite sides of Zach while mom and dad walked slightly in front of them. Their party entered the dining room and the girls stared at Zach and the girls. Some looked excited that Zach was in the room, others looked nervous, others even looked jealous that Amber and I got to be so close to him.

We finally reached our seats and sat down. Zach then stood up and started his welcome speech.

"Welcome to the Selection," Zach said, in a loud, clear voice, "We are very happy that you have been chosen, and can't wait to see what you bring to the palace."

Personally I thought that his speech was cheesy but that's Zach for you, always making you feel welcome. I watched the girls eat and saw that the two's, three's, and some four's knew what forks and knives to use for each course of the meal.

"Are you jealous yet of any of the girls' looks yet, Amber?" I asked her, curious of her answer.

"No," she replied confidently.

"Okay," I replied.

We finished our meal in silence, only the soft murmur of the girls where heard. This was nothing like our normal meals before the Selection.

"Now ladies, I hope you enjoyed that meal," dad, the King, started to announce, "After this you can either go back to the Women's Room or go to your rooms. We hope you had a nice meal and you will be meeting with Prince Zachary tomorrow before breakfast," he finished.

The nervous whispers of the girls echoed inside the dining room as our family started to move out. I caught the eye of one of the girls as her admiring eyes followed me, not Zach, on the way out.

I then realized that the Selection had officially begun.

* * *

**A/N Ok everyone, so that chapter is finished and I will update more frequently since I am back. Please REVIEW and feel free to put criticism in the review because that makes me a better writer. PLEASE REVIEW! So thanks for reading and please don't forget to review, even though I have mentioned that a lot in the last 4 sentences. **

**The characters will be introduced in the next chapter. If your character gets chosen to leave the Selection, this is done by a random name generator to select who will be out. So don't feel like I am trying to make you loose, it is completely random. Sorry this chapter is short, I didn't have a lot of time and I wanted to put a chapter up as soon as possible. If you didn't like this chapter please tell me and what could make it better.**


	8. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey everyone! So I have to thank a TON of people for their reviews and I'll do that at the end of this chapter! Now with the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE SELECTION SERIES**

* * *

**December's POV**

The first morning of the Selection was weird. I woke up to the sounds of squealing and hair dryers. Though the castle is a bug place, the sound of 35 excited girls can be very hard to tune out, even with soundproof walls.

I rolled over and groaned, the Selection was waking me up _far _to early.

Someone opened the door and started clapping.

"Get up, get up, get up!" Lila said, while clapping, "A big breakfast today when you meet the girls. You want to have a good impression, of superiority and princess. You want them to know you are not one to be messed with."

"Lila," I said laughing, "It's just the Selection, not a big meeting with other world leaders."

"Well it may as well be that," Lila said with a tone of superiority.

I laughed again and agreed to get ready for the Selection. My maids put me into a pale pink, like a light cotton candy color, strapless chiffon dress, with silver beading and it touched my feet in waves of pink. I had on beadwork diamond stud earrings, and a simple necklace with a diamond heart pendant. I had on rose colored pumps that had a peep toe and a bow on the top. My hair was in a fancy updo and I looked very regal, elegant, and very princessly.

I hug my maids and set of to the dining room. When I got there I could hear, once again, the low chatter of girls as they waited for the royal family to join them.

Amber floated down the stairs in a black, chiffon, Greek goddess type dress, which had golden accents. She had on gold colored heels with a peep toe and a bow on top, golden hoops and a chain necklace accompanied it.

You may wonder why Amber wore gold so much. Her color is gold, anyone can tell you that. When she was nine she asked dad if he could pass a law that no one could wear gold, only she could. He refused but it is an unspoken rule that you cannot wear gold. Really silly if you ask me, but that's Amber for you

She stopped in front of me and squealed, "Oh, December, you look so pretty in that dress."

I looked shyly at the ground, wondering what had come over Amber that she gave me a compliment. She started gushing about how great that she looked and how her dress was new and on and on she went about clothes and makeup and whatever girls talk about my age. I zoned out and waited the arrival of the rest of our family.

My mom and dad then walked down the stairs, with a tone of grace. Mother looked beautiful in an emerald green dress that had a silver belt in the middle. She had on a diamond necklace and matching earrings. She wore her silver pumps and had a smile that would make a whole room light up.

Dad and Zach wore black suits. Dad had on an emerald tie, to match mom. And Zach had on a purple tie.

"You look so pretty," Amber squealed, again.

"Thank you honey," Mom said.

Leslie beckoned us to come forward and we set up like we did yesterday, Mom and Dad in the front with me and Amber on either side of Zach, slightly behind the King and Queen. Our party proceeded into the dining room and all the girls stood up and curtsied.

Once again, I caught looks of the girls as they watched our family make way to our seats.

We sat down and started our meal.

"Do you see the girl with the chocolate brown hair with aqua colored eyes?" Zach asked, pointing her out.

"Yah, that's Quinn Daniels, a two and a pianist," I replied uncertainly.

"Cool."

I looked at him, confused. What could bring on a question like that? I mean she's pretty, but why her? Don't get me wrong, she looks really nice, but I wonder why her.

"What about her?" Amber asked pointing to a girl with blonde curls with light green eyes.

"Aalihya Rosenwood, a seven and a servant," I tell them.

"A seven?" Amber asked wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Amber!" I scold, "She's a person, too. We have had this conversation before. Again with a seven and someone in the Selection. She is not a seven anymore, she is a three."

Zach stays silent looking at all the girls in the dining room. He finally speaks, "That one is really pretty."

We see who he is looking at, its April Carlson. The girl that was a swimmer for some team in her providence, everyone knows her name and her looks. She is famous. April is looking down at her food, not really joining in the conversation with the other girls. April looks up and sees us studying her; she smiles and waves, then goes back to her food.

Amber and I share a confused look, and Zach goes back to studying the entire Selected.

At the end of the meal Zach stands up.

"Hello ladies," Zach says, smiling at the girls, "I will be meeting everyone of you in just a moment. When I call your name you will go and sit with me in the couch over there. When we are done you will go back and sit at the table."

Amber and I stay in our seats. We see Zach talk to plenty of girls, some he seems to click with instantly, some he just talks to. It's hard to see which one he likes or not. Finally Zach talks to last girl and she goes and sits down.

"Ok so now that I've talked to all of you, if I asked you to stay please do, the rest may leave," Zach says.

You can see some girls look in confusion as they stand up to leave. Some look calm and quite as you see them exit, as if they know what they are doing. 10 girls stay behind.

"Thank you so much for joining us in the Selection," Zach starts, nervous but ready all the same, "I am sorry to do this to you, but I must ask you to leave."

10 girls leave. They include: Carter McKay, Kendall Carlyle, Leslie Summers, Amanda Lee, Rebecca Ballo, Maren Elizabeth Willis, Amanda Wade, Lilly Campbell, Hillary Brandon, and Zoe Clarisse Carbonnel.

Some girls start to protest; others look down at their hands silent tears run down their face. One by one they all stand up and leave the dining room. My family sits there silent, but in control as they file out. When the last one leaves Zach collapses on a chair.

"Why? Oh Why? Do I have to choose?" Zach groans, as I pat his shoulder awkwardly.

"You will find your true love soon Zach," Amber sings, as she dances with excitement of the first elimination.

We slowly make our way upstairs to our rooms. Zach goes one way, Amber another, and I a third. I walk into my room to find the head maid there.

"Um. Hello?" I squeak, because that woman scares me.

"Oh, hello Princess December," she greets me, "You have Phoebe Pal as your maid?"

"Um, yes," I squeak again.

"Well she has had a terrible accident while you where at dinner. She fell slipped in the kitchen and broke her leg. She will not be able to work for you any longer, for soon later a man who was a 3 demanded to see her. He took her away, for he was her brother and she will now be living with him," the maid lady said, "You will have a new one from now on."

I gasp and sit down on a chair. Phoebe was like a second sisyer and now she is gone, she helped me through a lot of things and shes gone.

"um… ok," I reply weakly, still shocked by the news.

"Your new maid will be in here in a second," she said.

"Meet Miss Adelina."

* * *

**A/N Thanks to all who have reviewed! Sorry if your character was kicked out, this is all random so ya. AND PLEASE REVIEW THEY MAKE MY DAY!**

**Ok so only one of my readers will know what I mean about Adelina and that is **4Love4Love4** she helped me stay on track so THANK YOU!**

**Now for review responses, because there where a LOT THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!**

The Doctor**: Thank you so much for reviewing and if I really like a character then I will keep them but in the first few stages its all random.**

Shadeslayerprincess**: I agree, if I like one I'll keep it, but like I said before in the first few stages of eliminations then it's all random. Thanks for the review I really appreciate it!**

Everyonecaresaboutbeingthebest**: Thanks for reviewing and it means a lot that you think I portray their personalities well!**

Irew2376**: Thanks for what you said! I try my best and I'm glad it turns out well.**

WaffleManiac**: Thanks! **

Someone the World Forgot**: Thanks! I try to be as fair as I can be!**

Camilabarba718**: Awww thanks! It means a lot that this satisfies you!**

4Love4Love4**: Thank you for all your help! It means so much to me!**

Bubbles4life**: I'm not really introducing each character, but when it comes down to a smaller number then you will get to know them a little better!**

FresianFire**: Thank you so much! Sorry that chapter was little short but I had to get it up. This one is a little longer so hope you like it!**

* * *

**Thanks again to everyone who reads this and don't forget to REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 6

**A/N Hello Everyone! So new chapter is always good! Ok so on a serious note, someone asked me if they wanted to be my co-writer for this story, even though I already started it… I don't know if I want to, so I need all your help. **

**If you think my writing needs all the help it can get and I need a co-writer then tell me. If you think that my writing is good as it is then tell me that also!**

**OK so now with the chapter, if your person gets eliminated then I'm sorry, the whole thing is random, up until a lot of people have gotten eliminated. So yah! If any of you have any questions or complaints or constructive criticism the either review or PM me! Also sorry I left you there on the edge with not the best ending (A little rushed I might add), so sorry! Hope this chapter helps! Thanks and now with the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN THE SELECTION!**

* * *

**December's POV**

When the head maid lady turned to leave and left me in shock over the departure of Phoebe, which left Lila, Sage, Adelina and me to deal with our problems.

"So, You Highness, you must get ready for bed," Adelina said, trying to be extra polite and getting the last few minutes of awkwardness out of our minds.

I laughed nervously and said, "Adelina, we are like family here. Don't call me your highness, princess or other things like that. I am December here."

"Yes Adelina, that is what we call each other," Lila says soothingly.

"Ok," Adelina said uncertainly, slowly leaving the room.

"Night December," Sage called to me as she left.

"Night," I replied smiling as I put on my nightgown and slipped into my bed, with silky sheets and large blankets.

After minutes of thinking I fell into a deep sleep as dreams of Sugar Plums Danced in my head.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to the sun, as Adelina pulled open my curtains.

"Oops, sorry did I wake you, your highn- December?" Adelina said, quickly fixing her mistake of my name.

"No not at all," I replied with a smile.

"Wake up darling!" Lila called out from the bathroom, "You will bathe, then get ready for the day!"

I stepped out of bed and quickly made my way to the bathroom. I bathed and changed into my outfit for breakfast. I had on a midnight blue dress that reached my toes; it was strapless and with a few ruffles. It was matched with diamond chandelier earrings and a matching diamond necklace. I had on silver, rhinestone encrusted strappy heels, that where really tall and hard to walk in.

I made my way downstairs and into the dining room, the grand entrances of the royal family where only until the first ten people had left, they where gone. No more grand entrances.

I sat down next to Amber and Zach and dug into my breakfast.

"Sooooo," Amber asked, "What's the schedule for today?"

"I'm going to ask one of the girls on a date," Zach replied nonchalantly.

Amber and I gasp, Amber in excitement and me in shock.

"Oh, who is going to be?" Amber whispers, excited for the first date of the Selection.

"I don't know…" Zach said uncertainly.

"Puh-lease," Amber scoffed, "More like you don't want to tell us."

"Yah," Zach said, smirking, "Thanks right."

I sighed and stabbed the waffle that was on my plate, sometimes Amber and Zach's antics where sometimes too much to deal with.

"Soooooo anyway, who's the date with," Amber tried again.

"Not going to tell you," Zach replied, acting like his cocky self.

"I will get it out of you," Amber threatened.

"No you won't," Zach shot back.

"Will."

"Won't"

"Will."

"Won't."

"Will."

"Won't."

The on going argument of my family, the back and forth that just won't stop.

"Be quite," Mother said shushing us.

Zach turned a little pink, getting caught arguing by mom was bad enough, getting caught when she was in _Queen America _mode was by far so much worse.

I smiled to myself as the girls got up to go to the Women's Room. I stared at Zach, wondering whom he would ask out.

"Its Mirabelle Williams, isn't it?" I asked suspiciously.

Zach looked shocked, then his cool demeanor was back on his face.

"Oh! How did you know?" Amber asked, getting excited about the fact that I had figured it out.

"Um, I heard him talking to the stable boy about getting two horses ready, and I knew that Mirabelle loved animals and nature, since we went over them all the other night and it just clicked. Zach was taking Mirabelle on the first date," I said blabbering.

They both looked flabbergasted at me figuring out this when finally Zach spoke, "Well you're right."

Amber squealed and jumped up and did a happy dance. Then she stopped.

"We need to get you ready for your date."

I groaned at the thought of Zach getting groomed by Amber.

"No," Zach said firmly.

Amber sighed, "At least let me help you write a letter to get her to come to the stables."

"Fine," Zach said, giving in after a moment of thought.

Amber grabbed our arms and brought us upstairs. She plopped down at her desk chair and brought out a pen and paper.

"Dear Lady Mirabelle-" Amber started, writing it down.

"Let me write it," Zach whined, "It is my date."

"Fine," Amber said giving in.

_Dear Lady Mirabelle,_

_It would do me great pleasure if you would accompany me on a trail ride. Meet me in 1 hour, 11 o'clock, at the stables so we can go. I have already notified you maids, so need not worry about that. I hope you can make it. _

_-Prince Zachary_

"So romantic," Amber sighed.

I rolled my eyes and left the room to go to the library to read a book when I ran into someone.

"Oh, hello Princess December."

* * *

**A/N So that's it for this chapter! Hope you liked it! Don't forget to tell me what you think about this co-writer stuff. I'm sooo happy that I finished this! Okay so yah… please review and that stuff!**

**Thanks for reviewing to…**

mnbvcxz-xx**: I'm so glad you reviewed! I hope this is better, more Zach interactions. The next chapter will most likely be in his POV**

Princess India**: Thanks so much! I will try to update frequently!**

Someone the World Forgot**: Oh sorry that I had to kick out your character, it's all random. Sorry again, but thanks for reviewing and staying with the story!**

Shadeslayerprincess111**: Ha and thanks for reviewing! I know, sometimes its just so hard to find and original way to kick (or in your case kill) someone out. Thanks so much for reviewing! It means so much!**

everyonecaresaboutbeingthebest**: Sorry that it seemed rushed and I'm also sorry I had to kick Hillary out… but at least Marcella is still in! Thanks so mush for reviewing!**

WaffleManiac**: Thanks so much! I know, at first I wanted December to be the more reserved one, but I feel like we get more personality as we go on. I will PM you if I need ideas because sometimes I have the worst writers block. **

4Love4Love4**: I'm so glad you reviewed! I think that you where the one that helped me stay on task, again! I have a procrastination problem, and you help me with it… THANKS! I love Adelina, she so amazing and I will add more of her next chapter!**

**OK so thanks to anyone who reviewed, and if you didn't then please do! I like getting positive and negative feedback, as long as the negative is constructive criticism. Thanks to everyone who read this and I will update soon!**


	10. Chapter 7

**A/N I'm back! Yes after a long vacation I am back and continuing writing! So thanks to all my loyal readers that didn't give up. I got rid of the Hiatus Chapter. So now on with the chapter…**

* * *

**Zach's POV**

I sighed and tapped my hand against my leg nervously. I was nervous. No wait; scratch that, I was _really _nervous for my date with Mirabelle. It was like if I messed up the whole world would know, and they probably would know. She was a pretty, with brown curls and pale blue eyes; she also had pale skin that contrasted her brown hair. So a pretty girl=a nervous Zach.

Mirabelle walked to the stables at precisely 11:00. I smiled and waved her over. She was wearing tan riding pants, with a white shirt and a navy blue blazer. Her hair was in a side braid. Mirabelle had on brown riding boots and she was holding her helmet in one hand and an apple in another.

"Hello Lady Mirabelle," I said.

"Hello Prince Zachary," she replied.

"Call me Zach," I said.

"Then call me Belle," she countered.

"Ok Belle," I replied, "Who's the apple for?"

"My horse, whichever one it is," she replied casually.

"Cool," I said smiling.

We stood there in awkward silence for a while, until the stable boy came up and said that out horses where already.

"That horse is mine, Tom, and-" I started pointing to a chestnut horse with white socks on his back legs.

"Wait," Mirabelle interrupted, "You named your horse Tom? Not like Sparky or Lightning or Speedy or even Brownie?"

"Of course I named it Tom and for your information, Tom is a very scary name," I replied, then continued pointing to a Palomino horse next to mine, "Your horse is Ginger; she really gentle but really fast. My cousin Bridget, princess of England loves riding her. On Ginger she _almost _beat me."

Mirabelle smiled and said, "So… you have never been beaten before?"

"Nope never," I replied cockily, then instantly regretted it.

"Ok then," Mirabelle started casually, while feeding Ginger the apple she brought her, "I challenge you to a race!"

I laughed and accepted the challenge. The more time I spent with Mirabelle, the more she reminded me of Amber.

We mounted and set to the track.

"Ok, so we are going to do 2 laps of the track then we will see who is the winner," I explained.

"Ok," Mirabelle said getting in the zone.

I chuckled quietly at the sight of Mirabelle in the zone.

"What's so funny?" Mirabelle asked.

"Nothing," I replied, not wanting to explain.

"Well obviously it was something otherwise you wouldn't have laughed," She said, pointing out the obvious.

Right then, in the middle of our conversation the stable boy came over and said, "Are you ready to race?"

"Yes," Mirabelle said.

"On your mark. Get set. GO!" The stable boy yelled out.

We sped off laughing as we raced. After the second lap Mirabelle pulled ahead and I couldn't have that so I kicked Tom and he galloped faster as we pulled into the final stretch of the race Tom pulled ahead of Ginger and finished before her. I raised my hands in celebration, because I won yet again.

"Oh you beat me," Mirabelle looked a little upset, but happy all the same.

"Yah, now can you see why I'm undefeated now?" I asked.

"Have your sisters ever raced you?" Mirabelle asked teasingly.

"Well that experience should never be mentioned," I said grudgingly.

"So they beat you?" Mirabelle asked.

"Well that doesn't count."

"Yes it does and we will go ask them," Mirabelle said dismounting and handing her reigns to the stable boy.

"Mirabelle," I said whiningly.

"One last thing, call me Belle," she said grinning and walking off to find my sisters.

"Wait _Belle_," I called.

"Yes," She replied looking at me.

"Before you go and see my sisters, we have the rest of our date to finish."

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"On a trail ride," I called.

* * *

**December's POV**

"Hello Princess December."

_Shoot_ I thought to myself, and then plastered a fake smile on my face.

"Hello," I said trying hard not to glare and turn away.

"Oh so sorry for my bad manners, my name is Estrella Starling, the future Queen of Illea."

I groaned internally, these girls all thought they where going to be the next Queen. It was quite nauseating.

"Hello Estrella, it's a pleasure to meet you," I said in tone that would even make Sylvia proud.

"Oh I know," she said cockily, "Anyway what are doing here December. Do you mind if I call you that, wait of course you don't mind. I mean you are talking to me, Estrella Starling, and since you are royalty you can call me Stella."

"I am um… getting a book. And if you excuse me then-" I started.

"Pish posh. Books are soooo boring, you should read magazines instead," Estrella said looping her arm through mine, "Now that we are friends we will share my interests. Clothing, makeup, _reading material_, even boys," she said not letting me having an input about this _so-called friendship_.

"Estrella-" I started.

"Its _Stella _not Estrella," she said, "Now continue."

"Never mind," I said.

"Ok then. Now that we are friends I need you to do me favor," she said.

"What's the favor?" I asked cautiously.

"I need you to put a good word in for me with Zachary, I mean we are friends," she asked while looking at her cuticles, trying to seem casual.

"I have to go um… see my mother about something important," I said trying to avoid the question she asked.

"Can I come because I love the Queen? She is so fab-tastic," Estrella said pleading with me.

"No," I yelled in frustration, "You cannot come. I don't even want to even be your friend."

"Well then. A truth bomb just exploded in my face," she scoffed, "I guess we aren't friends then."

_Thank you_ I thanked in my head.

"Good bye Princess December," she said as she walked away.

I turned and walked into the library to finally read a book.

* * *

**Zach's POV**

"-Ok, so you've had 3 pigs and 2 horses in your life?" I asked, we where in the forest having a picnic and laying on the blanket looking up at the clouds. We had the picnic in a clearing a mile or two away from the palace and we could see the clouds making shapes above our heads.

"Yah," she explained, "I'm a 4 and a farmer, so I have a lot of animals. Ok next question, who are all the people in your family?"

"Well you know Amber and December, and my mom and dad, but I have a ton of other family that you will later in the Selection," I said explaining all of it.

"If I last that long," Mirabelle joked.

"Ha-ha very funny. Whom do you live with?" I asked.

"I live with my family," She said.

I rolled my eyes, "Who are your family members?"

She laughed and answered, "My dad, Edgar, my mom, Abigail, my older brother, Jeremiah, my younger brother, Daniel, and the little baby of the family, Sofia. They are really close to me and they where excited when I got submitted into the Selection."

"Cool," I said, and then mental face palm. Who says cool after a girl explains about her family and her life.

We stare at the clouds a little longer then head back to the palace.

"This was fun," Mirabelle says when we get to the doors of the Women's Room.

"Yah, I'm glad my first date was with a girl as cool as you. Thanks," I say.

She blushes and heads into the room.

"Bye Prince Zachary!"

I groan, but smile and head back up to my room. Getting ready to be bombarded with questions by my sisters.

* * *

**December's POV**

After getting "attacked" by Stella Starling I went into the Women's Room with Amber to read and watch the girls interact with each other. Amber and I were playing a game of 'Go Fish' and I was telling her about Stella.

"Wait so she just acted like you where friends? Even though you had just met her?" Amber asked confused.

"Yah," I replied, "I was kind of scared. I mean due introduces herself and then acts all cocky, then she's acting like we have been friends forever not been "friends" for 30 seconds and tells me how we have to share the same interests in stuff. It was annoying."

"Are you going to tell Zach," Amber asks, "By the way do you have any 3's?"

I groan with annoyance and continue telling Amber about how awful Stella had been when Mirabelle Williams walks into the room after her date, all the girls look up and started whispering with each other.

"Were where you, Mirabelle?" Camille Montpelier asks.

Mirabelle blushes and mutters something inaudible.

"Could you, like, speak up?" Natalia Whitney says accusingly.

"I was um… on a um… date with the Prince," Mirabelle replies getting a little more confident.

All the girls erupt into whispers. Some look at her with jealousy and envy, others with rage, and some just look genuinely happy for her. Quinn Daniels and April Carlson, who are currently painting each other's nails, wave her over to sit with them. She goes over in relief. They start talking and you can they are having a great time.

The other girls watch them as they talk. They all look between a mix of rage and envy as they think about Mirabelle or wonder what the date was about. Eventually they all go back to their activities.

I whisper to Amber, "I wonder how the date went?"

"Well she's still here, but there's only one way to find out," Amber replies evilly.

I giggle nervously and we exit the room. We make our way to Zach's room.

"Zachary Schreave OPEN UP!" Amber yells as she knocks on his door.

I laugh at her attempt to get him to open up. He doesn't open the door and I walk up and just turn the knob and push.

Amber blushes and storms into the room. Zach was sitting in an armchair reading a book, when she plops on the bed and lies down.

"Where you planning on letting us in?" I asked.

"No," he replied not moving his eyes away from his book.

"Where you planning on telling us about the date?" Amber asked annoyance clear in her voice.

"Well…"

* * *

**A/N** **Well I hope you liked that chapter. If you where a little confused at the part with Estrella (Stella) Starling then I'm sorry about that! Anyway so I was going to end with just the date but I decided to add more. I hope you liked that and sorry about all the POV switching. REVIEW and add in criticism if necessary. I don't mind criticism it helps me become a better writer.**

**I'm not going to do answers to reviews because it gets confusing on what to answer to… There is just going to be shout outs…**

**Special thanks to:**

Guest

theoneforever

everyonecaresaboutbeingthebest (x2)

shadeslayerprincess111

Jennifer1414 (x2)

Someone the World Forgot

WaffleManiac

mnbvcxz-xx (x2)

4Love4Love4 (x2)

iRead-iShip-iFangirl

**Ok so you know what to do now! REVIEW! Add in criticism if necessary. **


	11. Chapter 8

**A/N Sorry for the lateness of the chapter. I hope you like it! Thanks for all the positive reviews and sorry to all the people who couldn't review, I know that some had trouble reviewing for the last chapter. Hopefully it won't happen again. Now with the chapter! **

* * *

**December's POV**

"Well what," Amber demanded, "Where you just going to sit there and let us wonder about how your date went?"

"Yah. Pretty much," Zach said finally looking up from his book.

Amber screeched with frustration and stomped out of Zach's room.

"So are you planning to tell her about it anytime soon?" I asked, curious of Zach's answer.

"Yah, I'll tell her after dinner tonight," Zach said sighing, knowing that I would not stop until he told Amber about the date.

"Fine," I huffed, "But if you _'forget'_ Amber and I know where you live."

"Ha-ha very funny," Zach said monotone.

"Yes, I know," I say in the same tone.

I turned and left, because we all knew that Zach wasn't going to pay any attention to me. I walked back to my room and sat down on a chair. Then I moved to the bed, and then I moved to the piano bench, I was bored. I couldn't stay still.

"Um… excuse me," Adelina said knocking on my door.

I shot up, and quickly opened the door.

"Hi Adelina," I said excitingly, when one of your maids comes to your room something is bound to happen. And since I was bored and took this opportunity to become excited with the arrival of my newest maid.

"Its time to start to get ready for dinner," she said, gaining a little confidence in her voice.

I nodded and set off to the bathroom, with Adelina close at my heels. I sat in a chair and Adelina did my makeup for dinner. We talked like old friends and played 20 questions.

"What is your favorite color?" I asked.

"Turquoise, but I look best in cayenne" she replied.

"Mine is mint and pink. Favorite animal?"

"Elephants. What's yours?"

"Monkeys, I actually had one once. Then I had to send it back to the zoo," I said laughing, "Okay, so what's your favorite number? Mine is 67."

"2, but my lucky number is 11," she said, still in giggles from the monkey story.

"What's your middle name?"

"Scarlett."

"Vivien. Previous last name?"

"Winchester."

"Schreave. Sweet or sour?"

"Sweet."

"Me too. Chocolate or Vanilla?"

"Chocolate."

"Both. Favorite food?"

"Italian."

"Me too! Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Yes. I currently have one now…"

"Cool. I wish I had a boyfriend; I'm stuck in the palace all day, with just my sister and my brother. You get tired of them after awhile."

"I understand that. I have siblings and they can be a pain, but we love them all the same," she said applying eye shadow.

"When was the last time you saw them?" I asked, curious about how often the palace staff sees their families.

"About a week ago. I visit them as often as possible since they live in Angeles. Also I take them to the palace whenever there is a rebel attack. I can't afford to lose them," she replied only stopping to apply more blush.

"Who would you consider your family?"

"My mom, my dad, my 5 siblings, Gweneth who's 18, Nicolas who's 16, Victoria who's 14, Finn who's 10, Jordan who's 8, and Leslie who's 5, and my boyfriend Andrew who's 19.

"What are they like?"

"My mom, Margret, and dad, Noah, are really sick and are bedbound. My sister Gwen takes care of my mom and dad, since I'm getting money for our family. She's secretly dating a 2, his name is Phillip and he's a pianist. Don't tell anyone I told you…" I giggled at the thought of having a secret boyfriend.

"Okay so Gwen has a secret boyfriend, planning to propose to her I might add, my brother Nicolas is a farm hand and is _always _working. My whole family always pushes him to go on dates, but he claims that he is too busy. My next sibling is Victoria, she's a gardener and is dating a 4. His name is John and is training to be a real estate agent.

"Then there is Finn, he's a young farm hand, always getting into mischief and has a crush on a girl named Isabella. We call her Bella, but anyways, she's homeless and Finn takes her some food everyday to help her live. They both like each other a lot, but are too afraid to tell the other person.

"My youngest sibling is Leslie and she's that baby of the family. She helps Gwen with our parents, and is just really helpful all the time. So that's my family," Adelina finishes with a flourish.

"Okay, so my turn now," I mumbled, because Adelina was doing my lipstick.

"My family includes my mom, America, my dad, Maxon, my 2 siblings, Amber and Zach, and all the royal family that lives in foreign places. I consider you, Lydia, and Sage family since you do so much for me," I explained.

"I'm so touched," Adelina said wiping a fake tear away, "Now that your makeup is finished then we will get into your dress."

"But we haven't finished our game!" I cried, acting all childish.

"Just get the dress on and we will finish it later," she said rolling her eyes.

I had on this really elegant grey dress. It had a lace beaded bodice and a chiffon skirt that kissed my toes. I had on nude colored pumps and diamond chandelier earrings with a matching necklace. Thank goodness for zippers, or my makeup would have been ruined. Sage did my hair in a stylish waterfall braid with a grey ribbon running through it.

I hugged my maids goodbye and made my way towards the Dining Room. I stepped, only to realize that I was 3 minutes late. All the girls stared my way as I walked into the dining room. The _click clack_ of my heels echoed through the room as I made my way to my family's table. I sat down and dug into my meal and the girls sat down. Amber stared at me in awe, at the grand entrance and probably also the dress.

"Why are you late?" Zach asked.

"Yeah," Amber said, "You're never late. Ever."

"I got hung up in my room getting ready," I said nonchalantly.

Zach groaned and turned back to his food.

"So Zach," Amber asked, I knew what the question would be, "How was the date, that you haven't told us about?"

"I'll tell you after dinner," Zach said looking everywhere but at Amber and me.

* * *

**A/N Hope you all liked that chapter and thanks to all that reviewed. Also I forgot to add a disclaimer in the last chapter and you all know that I'm not Kiera Cass so I'm not going to add one anymore. I'm sorry that it took so long but I hope to update more often now…**

**Anyway… I don't really want to thank the reviews so Ill just put the names down.**

coralsea25

4Love4Love4

mnbvcxz-xx

Guest

shadeslayerprincess111

Someone the World Forgot**: I will answer this one because I needed to answer it. Okay so I have someone else that is even worse than Stella to make it to the Elite and no one likes but the Prince. So I really had to answer that one to clear that up.**

Another Guest

**Okay so that is out of the way but check out **4Love4Love4**'s Selection SYOC! Its super good and I really love it! Also check out **shadeslayerprincess111**'s Selection story its also really good!**

**I love constructive criticism and don't forget to review!**


	12. Chapter 9

**A/N Okay here is the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer I don't own **_**The Selection**_** series.**

**Also this is when Mirabelle comes in after her date with Zach… starting with April, Quinn, and Mirabelle. I will introduce all the characters that are left eventually.**

* * *

Quinn blew at her nails, begging for them to dry. Her nails where indigo with little crystals on the tips, Quinn loved the color indigo and it reminded her of her family back home. She looked at April who was painting Mirabelle's nails. Sure she was a little envious of Mirabelle for getting the first date, but she was happy for her all the same.

April was painting Mirabelle's nails mint and she put little black polka dots on each nail. Quinn wished she were as good at doing designs as April was; April had put on each little crystal and each black polka dot with precision and perfectness. Quinn had done April's nails so that each one was a light color pink but the ring finger was light blue. It had an elegant chic and Quinn wished that she had thought of it.

April was different. She was outgoing and but reserved, and she had a sense of leadership when she talked to Quinn. April had done something that Quinn hadn't thought of and as much as Quinn liked April, she was a little envious of her for her sense of style and leadership.

"Mirabelle how was the date?" April asked not looking up from her work.

"It was fun," Mirabelle said, "but call me Belle."

"Okay," April and Quinn said at the same time.

April looked up and grinned, "All done and I love the color you picked."

Belle smiled and blew on her nails, wanting them to dry, "Thanks. Wow, you did so well on these. How do you do it?"

"Practice," April said giggling, "I paint my nails a different color everyday, to help with my mood and get into my work out."

"Work out?" Quinn asked confused about what April did. She had seen her face somewhere, but Quinn couldn't remember.

"Oh I'm a professional swimmer in Sumner," April said, "What do you guys do?"

"I'm a farmer in Allens," Mirabelle said.

"Nice," Quinn said smiling, "I'm a pianist and a singer in Dominica, and before you ask I'm a 2 not a 5."

"What else happened on the date?" April asked, getting back to the conversation that was happening before.

"We raced, went on a trail ride, and got to know each other. It was fun and sweet," Belle said looking us each in the eye.

"So… do you like him?" April asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know… He's nice and sweet and I like him… but I'm not sure if I like him-like him," Belle said.

"Completely understandable," April said, "I mean we just met him."

"We haven't just met him! We've known him our entire lives. He's the one that speaks on TV all the time! The one that we watch during an announcement that his father has made! The one that I know I've dreamed about, you probably have too! Sure we don't know all the details about his life, but we know just enough to know _him_," Quinn said with a sigh.

April and Mirabelle looked at her with amazement. They had never thought that Quinn would say something like that.

"Sorry," Quinn whispered.

"Its fine," Mirabelle said, "And I understand where you're going with that."

Quinn smiled and soon the girls where chatting amiably like old friends. But in the back of all their brains they all wondered if one of them would be the _One_.

**Amber's POV**

"December! December!" I yelled as I rushed into her room.

"What?" December said irritably looking up from her sheet music. Yes, my sister was writing music. She was the most like our mom out of all the Schreave children.

"Well no need to snap," I pouted.

December sighed, "What do you want Amber?"

"I found a gossip magazine and I figured that Zach, Dad, and mom wouldn't want to read it with me, so I came to you," I explained.

December groaned and stood up and motioned me to follow her to the couches in her room.

I squealed with excitement, "YES!"

December rolled her eyes and sat down waiting for me to start. I placed the magazine between our laps and told her that the magazine is one of those 'See who will be in the Elite' magazines. December rolled her eyes again; I mean seriously someday her eyes will be stuck in the rolling eye position because she does it so much.

We started reading.

_The Selection has returned to Illea and as Prince Zachary has sent the first 10 girls home, its time for us to place our bets for the Elite. This year the Selection has given us a wide variety for future queens, but only 10 can make the Elite and only 1 will become the iconic __**one**__. The next 10 girls we predict to be in the Elite; so as the girls prep with the stress of becoming selected, we hold our breaths as we wait for the next Queen of Illea._

_**Ivory Walsh**_

_This pub owner has spunk, and as she enters the Selection we know that she will make an impression on Prince Zachary. With looks like Princess December but almost the opposite personality, we know that Prince Zachary will choose this girl to stay as an Elite._

_**Estrella Starling**_

_Best known as Stella, the model that has the exotic beauty that is sure to shine through. As an actress and a model she is a double threat. This talented young starlit most definitely has the Elite in the bag._

_**Maeve Geyer**_

_Maeve has that leadership that only a true queen could have. As she enters the Selection we know that the other girls and the Prince will be able to see that she has the smarts and qualities to be a queen. She is nearly always ready in action, as sources tell us and we cant wait to see what this girl can do. The Selection better watch out._

_**Taylor Durham**_

_This stunning sweet person is sure to make the Elite. With her ash blonde hair and her winning personality Prince Zachary is sure find more than just a pretty face in this girl. Taylor is the one you want to bet on, as she is a famous actress and one to help others. Taylor is sure to be a fan favorite._

_**Genevieve Braun **_

_This young teacher is sure to turn heads as the Selection starts. Questioning everything, she is one that Zachary is bound to notice. Genevieve is someone that everyone is bound to love, with her winning smile and her compassion for other people. Her personality alone will make her a person to look out for._

_**Marcella Devony**_

_Being a seven can go a long way. As a seven in this competition you can change who you are, and that is what we expect from Marcella. Her petite figure and her outgoing personality will surely make Marcella one to remember and probably an Elite._

_**Macy Culverhouse**_

_This 5 and dancer is defiantly making the Elite. With her bright blonde hair and blue eyes she is quite pretty. This dancer does come from fives, but she is sure to turn heads with her dancer physique and beautiful features she will catch the eye of Prince Zachary and will most likely make the other Elite really jealous. Why not honor your mother's old caste Prince Zachary by putting Macy in the Elite?_

_**Quinn Daniels**_

_This pianist is well known for her beautiful pieces and her soulful works of art (music wise). Quinn is beautiful on the inside and the out and will turn the heads of not only the people, but also the royal family themselves. We would love to see Quinn Daniels as the next Queen of Illea._

_**Odine Mercy**_

_This super smart girl is surely making the Elite. With her brain bigger than most of ours we know she will make it to the Elite because her looks only add to the deal. Have a smart _and_ beautiful wife will make Price Zachary a happy man. The Elite meet Odine Mercy!_

_**Camille Montpelier **_

_This carefree actress will make anyone smile. Being an actress everyone assumes that she is stuck up and bratty, but she's not! With connections that could probably fill a swimming pool Camille is a threat to anyone in the Elite. Though her parents are divorced, her carefree attitude will surely make her a fan favorite. We hope to see her in the Elite along with her _adorable_ puppy Jacque._

_As the girls get ready and the Elite draws closer we sit and wait for Prince Zachary to make a move on these girls. Do you agree who we think should be in the Elite? If not tell us and we will put your thoughts in. Contact us and we'll make it happen Illea!_

I looked up to see that December had already finished reading.

"What do you think?" I asked her.

"I think…" December pondered, "That Zach does not know what he's gotten himself into."

I nodded and said, "Clearly these people don't know much about the girls. Stella Starling will most _definitely _not make the Elite. I can be sure of that."

December nodded and I got up to leave while thinking about the months to come.

* * *

**A/N Another chapter done! I hope you liked it! If your character didn't make the "Elite List" then I'm sorry, but this is all random. And if your character did make the list, then don't think they have a guaranteed spot in the Elite. I've already picked the Elite and only some of these people will make it…**

**Okay so I hoped you liked it and please review!**

**Answers to reviews!**

mnbvcxz-xx: Thanks and I agree, though I do write it with a purpose. Not going to tell you the purpose, but there is a purpose. If I were a princess I would be the same way. The Selection girls would scare me. Weird but true facts about me, scared of the Selection girls. Anyway Thanks for reviewing!

Someone the World Forgot: Yeah, bad move December. Thanks for reviewing!

4Love4Love4: answering in order :) No problem! I love your story! Thanks and I love Adelina so I _had_ to add her! I will and I am! Well I'm updating right now… so I'm kind of answering the last one by doing this. Okay so thanks for reviewing! I already said that, wait I wrote that out… I'm just going to keep it!

shadeslayerprincess111: No problem! I read your story and I was so excited to see Michaela! Thanks so much! It means the world!

**I only got 4 reviewers last time! I need more people reviewing! PLEASE! One last thing! Read **shadeslayerprincess111**'s Selection story and **4Love4Love4**'s also! They are really good! I'm in love with them! **

**Okay so review and follow and favorite and all that jazz!**

~Demigod-Gallagher-Witch-Girl **(I'm trying something new with the signing thing!)**


	13. Chapter 10

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! The answers will be at the end… okay so yeah… not really sure what else to put… **

**Disclaimer I don't own the Selection series**

* * *

Taylor Durham absolutely hated no, hate wasn't a strong enough word, Taylor _loathed_ Mirabelle Williams. First of all she was a farmer, so a dirty farmer couldn't touch Taylor's clothes and presence. Next she was a 4, a 4 couldn't be associated with a prestigious 2 as herself, much less a _farmer_. Taylor was an actress and it was her responsibility to use it to her advantage; I mean she already had all the gossip magazines and people in Illea wrapped around her finger.

Taylor also hated the girls with Mirabelle, April Carlson and Quinn Daniels. Those girls had made Taylor shake with rage. They posed a threat, since they were a group together and had the "first dater" with them, i.e. Mirabelle Williams.

April Carlson was a problem. Taylor hated her and April shared the same feeling. To Taylor, April was the devil, mean and calculating. Taylor did everything in her power to make April's life miserable. From fake magazine reports about her doing bad things to putting up billboards that spread rumors about the talented swimmer. But to Taylor's dismay April laughed it all off, making Taylor seem like the bad guy. Taylor finally stopped when it ruined _Taylor's_ public image; she never stopped planning revenge though.

Quinn Daniels was another problem. She was sweet and bubbly and it _nauseated _Taylor to no end. Quinn was something that she knew that Prince Zachary would like; she was someone that no one could hate, she was someone that Taylor immediately despised. Quinn didn't know Taylor, but Taylor knew Quinn. Taylor knew all the people that posed a threat in the Selection.

Taylor must have had a scowl on her face because seconds later the nasally Estrella Starling asked her what was wrong.

"Nothing, Stell," Taylor replied putting on her 'I do like you' smile that she only reserved for people she needed on her side but desperately hated.

Stella beamed as Taylor used her nickname. Their "group" consisted of most of the actresses in the Selection, when she said "most" she meant that Camille Montpelier decided against it. Taylor had fumed with rage after Camille declined the offer, Taylor was _the_ Taylor Durham and Camille had refused an offer made by her; complete disrespect on Camille's part.

Taylor sighed and turned another page of her magazine. She had seen the latest polls and the Elite list, and Taylor was almost giddy by the fact that she was on the list, _almost_.

"Ugh this is soo boring," Natalia Whitney complained.

"I know," Taylor agreed.

"They should just take me to the Prince since I'm going to win the Selection and be his wife," Natalia said.

Taylor laughed coldly, "We'll see about that."

Natalia looked confused for a moment, then regained her composure and continued looking at the magazine.

"I'm going to go get the nail polish from April and Quinn," Taylor announced standing up from the couches.

"Mirabelle is also over there too, you know," Stella said not looking up from her magazine.

"Yes, but she's a 4, she shouldn't even be here," Taylor said menacingly.

The other girls laughed thinking it was a joke, but Taylor didn't joke. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the table that April, Quinn, and the farmer where occupying, they where currently laughing and when Taylor joined in the laughter, they stopped and glared at her.

"Oh the vicious rumors spread so quickly," Taylor said mockingly.

"What vicious rumors?" Belle asked.

Taylor kept eye contact with April and Quinn; while ignoring Belle, "Long times no see April."

April laughed without emotion, "Yeah, how long has it been since you tried to spread 'vicious' rumors about me and make me seem like a bad person? 2 years?"

Taylor gave a smile, "Yeah it's been a long time."

"Not long enough," April muttered.

Taylor smiled tightly and turned her attention to Quinn, "I see the circus is suiting you well, Quinn."

"What?' Quinn asked.

"With so much makeup you could be a clown," Taylor said.

"I see that starving yourself has finally paid off," April threatened.

Taylor drew in a breath.

"What do you want?" Belle asked.

"The nail polish," Taylor said, "Now give it."

"You came all the way over here to insult us and take the nail polish that _we're_ using?" April accused.

"Pretty much," Taylor said smirking.

Quinn rolled her eyes and handed her the nail polish, "Hope you like matching with us."

Taylor's eyes turned into baseballs. "What?" She sputtered.

"We used the nail polish. Remember? We used these colors, so we would match with our colors," Belle explained.

Taylor gasped and walked away from the girls. She sat back on the couches.

"Change of plans. We are not going to paint nails."

…

**December's POV**

I sighed. Amber had made me read the stupid magazine. The article wasn't bad. It was the front cover that had bothered me. It was one of those magazines that forgot all about me. Took the picture when I hadn't arrived yet or I was talking to someone else and put it on the front cover. It made the royal family look like they didn't have a 3rd child, just the golden goddess and the future king.

I groaned again and rolled over on my bed. I was starting to hate the Selection, the everlasting amount of girls that shrieked at absurd times in the morning, girls that trespassed into my quite life in the palace, where only here to see my "darling" brother as some of them put it. I needed a friend in this situation. Someone that dealt with my pain, someone that knew what I was feeling. Amber was out of the question because everyone loved her, Zach was not a choice because he was Zach and the Selection was for him. Mom wasn't going to hear it, plus she had never been in my situation, neither had dad. I groaned again.

Uncle Gerard had taught me how to play sports. He taught me baseball, swimming, basketball, and soccer (or football, take your choice). Gerard had always told me to not count the laps, but make the laps count. That all my hard work now, will pay off in the future.

That reminded me that before the Selection I would be seen in the pool 24/7. I ran to the bathroom and grabbed the swim team suit that I wore when I swam laps. I ran to the pool outside, because seriously it was _always_ hot in Angeles. I slid on the newly wet tiles on the pool deck. It took all my balance to _not_ fall into the pool.

I pulled on my goggles and swim cap. I had brought a water bottle and I was drinking it now, knowing I wouldn't when I started swimming.

"Take your mark," I whispered to myself bending into the start, "Go."

I dived in and butterfly kicked underwater, 5 kicks to the surface. Took 6 strokes then breathed. I swam freestyle to other side, with only 2 breaths, flip-turned then repeated. I swam a 500, and then switched to backstroke.

I pushed off the wall and started swimming. _Pull, pull, pull_. Repeated in my head as I swam. I reached the flags and counted 'one, two, three, four, turn and flip.' Repeat. When I finished a 200 of that I sighed with relief. I switched to butterfly and pushed off. 5 butterfly kicks and 3 strokes later I breathed. Out and back in, chest press, kick. I repeated and swam a 100. I cooled down with another 100 freestyle. By that time I was feeling better.

Someone started clapping. I whirled my head at the sound. No one was supposed to be here in my special swimming time.

"Jeremiah!"

**A/N Sorry for the short December POV… I just couldn't end it at Taylor's POV. I actually love Taylor because she is so mean she will cause DRAMA! And in the Selection drama is good. So hope you liked it and please REVIEW!**

shadeslayerprincess111: Thanks you so much! I'm really glad you loved this so much because then I know I'm doing something right… Also I LOVE you story!

everyonecaresaboutbeingthebest: Thanks so much! I try to make my gossip writing skills as real as possible! Good to hear about having Internet again! It's always a pain not to have! I'm jus glad now you can read my story! HAHA

Someone the World Forgot: I hate Stella also, but Taylor is SOOOO much worse. Stella is just annoying beyond compare, but Taylor is like hardcore mean…

FresianFire: Thanks! I think it was easier to write the Selected so you'll be seeing more of that!

4Love4Love4: I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKED IT! It was a big bonus to have so many of them in that. I really like her story also! I do have a character but I'm not telling! HAHA. Thanks as always for reviewing!

mnbvcxz-xx: I'm glad your happy! Stella annoys me to no end and I understand the hate… I have it to. Rudeness is never the way to go with life! I always have a purpose… okay so not all the time but most of the time, but she does need to show her true colors! Is it bad that I think she needs to open up more and still I write her all guarded up? Thanks SOOOOOOO much for reviewing!

**AGAIN CHECH OUT** shadeslayerprincess111 **and **4Love4Love4**s' Selection SYOC stories! They are sooooo amazing! I'm seriously in love with them!**

**OH and I'm adding **Selected **to my pen name… so be on the look out for that… okay so read and review and all that jazz…**

**~Demigod-Gallagher-Witch-Girl**


	14. Chapter 11

**A/N Ok so I'm REALLY sorry I never updated, but school has been really busy and I've had a ton of stuff to do. So I'm back now and hopefully that counts for something!**

One thing that Emilia learned in her first few days of the Selection is that there are groups. These cliques normally where formed of people that had the same occupation or where all the same caste. She was an artist/5 so she naturally she hung out with other 5's.

She was sitting with Jocelyn Hawke and Aalihya Rosenwood. Jocelyn was a 5, like her, and Aalihya was a 6. Emilia was excited because she had made friends and the Selection wasn't as horrible as she thought it would be. Jocelyn was currently playing Go-Fish with Emilia and Aalihya was playing solitaire.

"How are we supposed to meet new people if none will be around us," Jocelyn asked getting frustrated with the other Selected and with the game that they where playing, since Emilia was beating her by so much.

"Well the 2's won't be near us because they don't like the lower castes, and the other girls are already in groups," Aalihya explained, "I'm a six and you're the only ones that actually talk to me."

"I agree with Jocelyn-" Emilia started.

"Its Jace," Jocelyn snapped.

"Sorry _Jace_, I agree with you. I've lived with fives all my life I want to meet some new people. Get to know the other castes," Emilia said.

"Jeez thanks," Jace says whilst flashing a grin.

People always thought that Emilia was someone that liked to stay in the shadows because she was used to it, but she really loved to meet new people, even the snobby twos.

"I'm going to introduce myself to some people," Jace asked, "Does anyone want to come?"

Emilia jumped with excitement, "I will."

"Come and get me if any of the other girls want us to sit with them," Aalihya says looking up from the game she was playing.

"Okay," Emilia says smiling and walking over to Jace.

"Lets go over there and introduce ourselves to those girls," Jace whispered to her pointing to a table full of girls, with one of them the famous Camille Montpelier.

"But Camille Montpelier is over there," Emilia replies suddenly riddled with worries.

"Yeah but she's a person too," Jace says poking logic into Emilia's worries.

They walked over to the table with Camille Montpelier and a bunch of laughing girls at it.

"-and so I'm just sitting there and this girl comes up to me and asked me what IDK means. So I say I don't know, because that's what it means, and she tells that no one knows and turns and walks away," Camille Montpelier said, as the girls around her burst into more laughter.

"Hello, I'm Jocelyn Hawke, but call me Jace; and this is Emilia Smith," Jocelyn says introducing Emilia to the girls at the table.

"Call me Em," Emilia says.

The girls look at them and Camille smiles a real genuine smile, "Hi! I'm Camille Montpelier, but call me Cam. Its so nice to meet you."

Emilia and Jace pull up chairs and join the conversation. The laugh and talk about Camille's weird fan mail and the different stories she has from traveling around the country. Soon they have to head back up to their rooms to get ready for dinner.

"That was fun," Emilia says to Jace.

"Yeah, I'm glad you came over with me," Jace smiles throwing her a grin.

"Hey Em! Jace!" Aalihya calls, "You guys left me."

"Yeah sorry about that," Emilia says trying to apologize.

"So you thought you could just leave me for the famous two. Ok sure that's okay, forget about the little people, the sixes out there, the real ones," Aalihya spits.

"Sorry," Jace says, "We lost track of time. We thought you would come with us."

"Then you thought wrong," Aalihya says turning and walking into her room.

Jace shrugs her shoulders and walks into her room. Emilia trudges into her room and she flops on her bed. The Selection has just started and she's already made an enemy.

…

"I can't believe you're here!" Amber squeals.

"I know it was all really abrupt," Lauren says.

"Oh course it was abrupt. It wouldn't be you if it wasn't abrupt," December said teasing Lauren.

"Oh yes. Remember when we went to Italy and we didn't even tell Nicoletta that we where coming," Amber said. They all laughed remembering the memory of the Italian visit

Amber and December where sitting in one of the many living rooms with their family friend and close ally, Princess Lauren of England. Her family included her mother, Queen Bridget, her father, King James, and her brother, Prince Jeremiah. They where visiting Illea on short notice, and staying for a month.

"I can't believe that he actually went looking for you instead of seeing Zach," Lauren said getting back to their previous conversation.

December blushed, "Its not like he saw anything, I was in the pool swimming laps, and I bet that he was actually looking for Zach and he ran into me."

"Yeah right," Amber says rolling her eyes, trying to, "He was looking for you. Not Zach."

"But the point is that he went looking for you, not for Zach," Amber said trying to make this more obvious then it already was.

December blushed and Amber and Lauren burst into laughter.

"He likes you and you are in denial," Amber says matter of factly.

"Duh, he talks about you all the time," Lauren says agreeing with Amber.

December blushes again and of course Amber and Lauren laugh again, which makes her blush even more. The door bursts open and the girls stop laughing.

"Talking about us are we," Jeremiah asked with his velvety accent, "Little sister are you spreading rumors about me?"

"No of course not," Lauren says rolling her eyes and winking at Amber and December.

"Well it must have been something because December is as red as a tomato," Zach says pointing at December's face.

The boys guffaw and Amber and Lauren stifle giggles. December groans and stands up to leave.

"Hey no fair! We just got here!" Zach yells.

"Too bad!" December yells on her way out.

She heads to her room to get read for dinner. December had on a mint sleeveless A-line floor length dress, with an embellished bodice, and chiffon skirt. She had on silver peep toe, t-strap heels, and diamond studs and a diamond tiara. With natural makeup, December looked stunning for the special visitors.

"Oh my gosh, Adelina, Lila, Sage, you outdid yourselves. I love it," December gushed for once excited about her fancy clothes.

"We wanted you to look special for the special guest," Lila said with a wink.

December blushed and quickly left the room without further embarrassment. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw Lauren and quickly walked over to her.

"Oh December! You look beautiful!" Lauren shrieked.

"Not as pretty as you," December replied.

Lauren really did look stunning. She had on a sky blue evening gown that had long flowing sleeves and hugged her figure, so that it made her curves look flattering. Her brown hair shined and was pulled into an intricate up-do and finished the look with a diamond tiara. All in all, Lauren screamed 'royalty.'

Another figure descend down the stairs and Amber rushed into the Great Hall. Amber had on a rose evening gown with gold accents. She had on a simple gold heart necklace and the charm bracelet that Queen Bridget gave Amber for her birthday. With a braid crown and her princess curls flowing down her back Amber looked like the perfect princess.

The King and Queen of both England and Illea where talking the corner, while their children mingled with each other. The whispers that filled the hall where making the palace all the more supreme and regal.

"I bet he faints when he sees her," Amber was saying to Lauren.

"Yeah. I also bet that December blushes so read that her face could be a fire truck," Lauren said.

"You know that I'm right here," December said, "I'm not invisible."

Before either Amber or Lauren could answer Leslie and Silvia entered the Great Hall.

"Okay so the Illean Royal Family will enter first. Then the English Royalty will enter after them," Leslie said explaining the procedure.

"Lest do this," Zach said appearing from the shadows.

…

The chatter in the Dining Room faded to a low chatter. You could see the stress in the eyes of some of the girls if you looked hard enough. Some were talking, others where just ignoring the ones around them. You could see the ones that already had enemies, the ones that everyone liked, and the ones that where wondering why they where still there.

The royal family entered the Dining Room and every girl's eyes where on them. Most where looking at Prince Zach, but others where looking at the princess of Illea as they walked with an air of confidence. Everyone knew that the siblings where close and some wanted to get to know the princesses so that maybe Zach would like them better.

As they all sat back down, Silvia and her assistant, Leslie, announces another presence was coming in.

All the girls looked around in wonder. Thinking thoughts like who would these new people would be? Would they be competition? Or would they be someone wouldn't want to mess with?

As the doors opened again you could see the outline of figures that where about to make their grand entrance. The next family walked in with such a grace that anyone would know they where royalty.

The Queen had straight brown hair and brown eyes. She walked with such a grace that you wouldn't want to be on her bad side. Her husband had curly brown hair and green eyes and looked softer, though seemed to be more in charge. Their children included a girl and a boy. The girl had chocolaty brown hair that was pulled into an intricate updo. She had emerald green eyes and looked a lot like her mom, though she seemed to have traits of her dad. The boy was in simple words, hot. He had perfectly chiseled features, brown hair and brown eyes. He looked like his father, though his eyes and his hair where like his mother's.

"Please ladies, let me welcome their Majesties King James and Queen Bridget of England, with their children Princess Lauren and Prince Jeremiah," Silvia announced.

With the arrival of the closest allies of Illea, and the Prince's best friend, this competition had definably changed.

**A/N Okay so I'm sorry again for this being so late… I have a good excuse though, procrastination and school. Procrastination is a terrible habit of mine and school is something I have to do regularly :). **

**I haven't updated since August so I'M SORRY! I want to thank all of you that reviewed! Also if you submitted Vivien Smoutan or Isabella Loundan can you tell me because I'm not sure if I made them up or someone submitted them… **

**Also if you are the guest that submitted a character just a few weeks ago, I'm sorry but if you haven't noticed the SYOC is closed. **

**Thank you **RedBananas**, **Guest, Allie, mnbvcxz-xx, 4Love4Love4, shadeslayerprincess111, **and **Someone the World Forgot** for reviewing!**

**If I have anything wrong with this be sure to tell me! And also review!**


End file.
